Having Your Cake and Eating it Too
by nurdgurl714
Summary: Kurama decides to end the "arrangement" between he and Yusuke. How will Yusuke take the news? Has Kurama gauged Yusuke's feelings correctly? Rated M for a reason. Yaoi with lemons, you know the drill.
1. The Decision

"Thanks Kurama," Yusuke panted, rolling over off his partner.

"Yeah," replied Kurama as he went to the bathroom to fetch a warm washcloth for his partner to wash off with. He refused to meet Yusuke's eyes. In fact, he had been evasive all evening; except in the throes of passion when Yusuke was fucking him as only Yusuke could. He hadn't responded to foreplay and wasn't even kissing.

"Something wrong, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, peering at his midnight lover.

"Yusuke, what exactly are we doing?"

"Well, we are…satisfying each other. We are both attracted to each other and are mature adults so we are free to…"

"That's all?"

"Kurama, I told you before I am not ready for a relationship. I had a pretty bad breakup with Keiko and don't want to go through that again. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Any more questions?"

"No, I think you've cleared up everything for me. Good night, Yusuke."

Yusuke leaned in for a peck on the cheek but Kurama stiffened.

"Good night Kurama. See you at the briefing tomorrow?"

"Sure. Let yourself out, ok?"

Kurama stepped into the shower. He let the steaming water run all over his taunt, slender body and through his fiery tresses; rinsing off the remnants of tonight's passion. He scrubbed his sore shoulder where Yusuke had bitten him. It was sure to leave a mark.

_Why do I put myself through this?_ he asked himself. _As Youko, I never would have allowed anyone to use me in this manner._ But he knew the answer to that question. He had fallen in love with Yusuke almost from the moment he saw him. By the time the Dark Tournament rolled around he was hopeless, and determined to have him. Everyone seemed to know…everyone except Yusuke, that is.

Hiei was the first to notice. He was irritated to no end that Kurama was fawning over a "stupid ningen". Keiko was next. She looked at him with look that always intimidated Yusuke and informed him that Yusuke was hers and that if he intended to challenge her for him then she would fight. He looked her straight in the eye with a coolness that sent shivers throughout her entire body and uttered two words: "You'd lose."

After that she kept her distance.

Lucky for her, Kurama had not intentions of challenging her for Yusuke. He was patient; his time would come soon enough. Keiko wouldn't last forever. Even if he marked her, Keiko's constitution was too weak to handle the demon DNA; or Yusuke would get tired of being her puppy. Keiko could be very manipulative, and it annoyed Yusuke to no end. Finally, he had had enough. On one of his occasional trips to makai to check on things in his kingdom (Keiko refused to accompany him) she sent a message demanding that he return within a week's time. This was too much. When he returned three weeks later she, seething, had delivered an ultimatum: abandon his demon identity and stay with her or break up with her. It was the ultimate bluff and Yusuke called it. He walked out of her house without another word or even a look back, oblivious to the screams and cries, the begging and useless apologies. Yusuke had washed his hands of her, and once that happened it was over.

That's when he began crashing in Kurama's guest room. He mostly slept when he was there. He would disappear for hours or even days at a time. Then one day he poured out his heart to Kurama, admitting that he had realized he wasn't in love with her years ago, but guilt kept him from breaking up with her. She had sacrificed so much for him, and was the only person who believed in him. Kurama stated that the entire team believed in him. Yusuke argued that she had been there from the beginning, but she wanted to mold him into something he wasn't and he needed to be himself. Kurama stated that he cared for Yusuke and that he should always be himself and that anyone who had a problem with it didn't deserve his affection. Yusuke seemed to look at Kurama, really look at Kurama for the first time with those beautiful brown eyes that made Kurama melt. Then Kurama bid him good night.

He snuggled in bed; he always put himself to sleep with his fantasies of Yusuke and him making love. He usually pleasured himself but had ceased since his guest had arrived, lest he hear Kurama scream his name. But later that night, Yusuke had entered his bedroom.

"Kurama?"

Kurama sat up abruptly, shielding his erection. "What is it Yusuke?"

"I need you."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel bad and I need your help to make me feel better."

"Could this not wait until morning?"

"No."

"Alright, Yusuke. What is it?"

"Let me sleep with you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me fox boy. Now move over."

Kurama moved over to the cool side of the bed, instantly causing his erection to deflate. _A relief,_ he thought.

"Good night, Yusuke."

"Can you hold me?"

"Don't push it, Yusuke."

And with that Kurama rolled over on his side with his back to the one he loved and fell into a restless sleep. He awoke in a strong embrace and with a rough hand stroking his erection.

"Yu-Yusuke?"

!Flashback below lemon alert!

"_Kurama, I want you. I've wanted you for so long. I know you want me too. Please Kurama, make love to me."_

_He should have said no. However, like a fool he gave into his lust and desire for the one he loved. Little Kurama had overruled him on the matter._

_With a look of pure carnal hunger in his eyes, Kurama had attacked Yusuke. He used his 1000 years experience as a master of seduction to turn Yusuke out and open his eyes to pleasures he never knew existed. Yusuke was an amateur and had only dealt with amateurs. _

_He eased Yusuke down on his back. Kurama started by kissing him; slow, sensual and deliberate. He used his tongue, he assaulted Yusuke's senses. Kurama caressed every part of his mouth, lips and teeth. With Yusuke's head spinning, he moved down to his neck living a trail of wet kisses in his wake. Soft moans escaped Yusuke's lips. _

_With expert hands and smooth movements, he made quick work of his silk boxers and Yusuke's pajamas. He rubbed his cock against Yusuke's long, engorged member which by now was dribbling with pre-cum and ready to burst._

_Yusuke was now whimpering like a whipped bitch. Kurama next attacked his nipples; nipping gently, licking, sucking, while teasing his brother with his hand so he would not get jealous. He was also grinding his naked cock into Yusuke's. Yusuke was ready to explode, but Kurama was not done; not by a long shot. He retrieved his lube from his drawer._

_Yusuke eyed him nervously. "Are you going to…"_

"_Not yet, Yusuke. I must prepare you first."_

_He lubed his index finger and to distract him, wrapped his lips around Yusuke's thick cock. Yusuke screamed his name as Kurama alternated his suction and wrapped his lips around his teeth to apply pressure without biting him. He licked the head and swirled his tongue in and out of the slit. Yusuke was in heaven. By the time Kurama slid his finger into his virgin asshole, he was too lost in euphoria to notice. He didn't notice until Kurama found the tiny button of raised flesh and nerves that he had been seeking and had begun to rub it back and forth._

"_K-K-K-Kurama! What are you doing to me?" he wailed, between gasps, his body trembling._

"_I'm giving you what you need, Yusuke. You ready to come like never before?" he asked, sliding a second lubed finger into his canal. He sucked Yusuke's precious jewels into his mouth, one at a time. Yusuke let out a wail and grabbed Kurama's hair._

"_Bring it, fox."_

_Now it was time to bring it home. He released a small amount of ki into his fingers that were currently buried in Yusuke's ass and sucked Yusuke off as hard as he could. Yusuke bucked wildly and finally screamed "I'm coming, I'm coming….AHHH, SHIIIIIT!" He pumped his hot, white seed into Kurama's awaiting mouth. He struggled to catch his breath. It was then that he noticed Kurama's long cock, bobbing with anticipation at Yusuke's entrance._

"_Are you ready, Yusuke?"_

"_Do it."_

_Kurama entered him with one firm, smooth, quick stroke, causing Yusuke to yelp in surprise at the invasion of his virgin asshole. Kurama waited for him to adjust before he continued with very slow, smooth strokes._

"_Yuuuuske," he moaned, eyes closed and in bliss. "I've waited for this for so, so long."_

"_You're so damn sexy, fox."_

"_As are you, love."_

_Yusuke's short patience was wearing thin. "Alright fox, move your ass. I can feel you holding back." Kurama responded by putting more force and increasing the speed of his strokes, but this was still not enough._

"_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DEALING WITH? STOP FUCKING ME LIKE A PUSSY! I SAID MOVE YOUR ASS!"_

_And with that Kurama had released his inhibitions, and fucked him like no other. He felt like Youko, dominating another conquest but he knew who was in control. And for the first time it wasn't him._

_Kurama knew his climax was coming so he increased his speed and force, if that were possible. His moans gave away to shouts, and then were reduced to sobs when his voice had gone hoarse. Yusuke was yelling profanities that would make even the crassest demon blush._

"_Yusuke, I'm…shit, AHHH!" Kurama exploded both inside and outside of his lover, leaving pearl drops of his essence on Yusuke's chest, abdomen and thighs. Panting, he collapsed beside Yusuke on the bed to catch his breath._

_After a few minutes, Kurama got up and retrieved a warm washcloth to clean his lover off. "Oh, thanks," Yusuke said, timidly._

_After cleaning off, Yusuke rolled over and wrapped his arms around his lover._

"_Are you going to wake me up again, Yusuke?"_

"_Naw, fox I'm beat."_

"_Good night, Yusuke."_

"_Mmmmmmm." In no time he was snoring softly in Kurama's ear. The sound lulled him to sleep._

The reliving of their first night together occupied his mind often. Kurama relived it over and over, with the same result. He let the shower wash his tears away. His decision was made.

_**Decision? What decision? And how will Yusuke deal with this decision? Find out next time on Having Your Cake and Eating it Too!**_


	2. The Cafe

**Last time on **_**Having Your Cake and Eating it Too**_

**After another steamy episode of midnight lovin', Kurama decides he is tired of being Yusuke's booty call. He makes a decision…**

The next day at the briefing, Kurama had made up his mind; he was going to end it. He was tired of being Yusuke's fuck toy. Yusuke clearly didn't have the same feelings for him so he needed to move on. At the briefing, Kurama sat as far away from Yusuke as possible and refused to meet his eyes. After the meeting Kurama approached Yusuke and asked that he meet him at his house.

"That's a relief, fox," Yusuke replied. "I thought you were giving me the silent treatment."

When they arrived at Kurama's house, Kurama invited him to sit down in the living room instead of the bedroom. Yusuke thought Kurama wanted to have one of his "talks". He was not in the mood for that; however he was not prepared for the shocking news delivered to him.

"Yusuke, it's time we end this," Kurama said, always straight to the point.

"Wh-What?"

"It's time we move on. We are not on the same path; we are looking for two different things."

"Is this because I don't want to be your boyfriend? Is that all you think about? I told you I just got out of a relation-"

"I am aware of that Yusuke; you have mentioned it several times. I do not wish to pressure you into something that you are not ready for. However, I must move on. It's not fair to me."

"Are you seeing someone else? Because if you are…"

"It would be well within my right. As you have stated, we are not in a relationship."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't see how that's any of your affair."

Yusuke glared at him. That glare would have sent almost anyone else running for their lives. Kurama was unmoved. He returned Yusuke's glare with a blank stare.

"I would like my key back, please."

Yusuke stood up and retrieved his keys from his pocket. The keychain caught Kurama's eye. It was made from a metal found only in the makai. Kurama had given it him for Christmas last year. Kurama had it carved into one of the symbols of Yusuke's mazoku ancestors. There were only two keys on it: his and the key to his mother's apartment where he stayed.

For some reason, Kurama's heart leapt into his throat.

Yusuke removed the key from the ring, dropped it on the table and left the apartment without another word. He didn't want Kurama to see the tears that were threatening to spill at any moment.

As he walked home, he passed by a local bar. He walked in and ordered a scotch double. As he nursed his drink, he went over what happened in his head. The man he lad loved since the first time he saw him had dumped him; just as he feared.

To be fair, they weren't in a relationship. But that was because Yusuke was afraid of losing him, which was exactly what just happened. He had wanted to pour out his feelings the night that they had made love, the most beautiful, and erotic experience that he ever had. But he chickened out, afraid of rejection. Kurama had no idea that after he went to sleep Yusuke had cried with joy.

Now that was over. But it was his fault. He had turned his love for Kurama into lust. The next morning after they had made love, he had retreated back into his shell and was gone before Kurama woke up. He had wanted to go for a run but he was sore from the pounding that he took from Kurama last night. So he walked and walked and walked, trying to get up the courage to tell Kurama how he felt. But he could not, and now it was too late.

For some reason, Kurama felt uneasy about the encounter with Yusuke. He knew that Yusuke would be angry, but there was something he hadn't counted on. There was something in his eyes. He seemed almost, hurt. _Well, what did he expect?_ Kurama thought to himself, _that I would continue to be his boy toy forever? I know he is afraid of commitment, but I have to move on._ He flopped down on the bed and sought solace in his sleep, but to no avail. He glanced at the clock. _No wonder,_ he thought. _It's only six thirty. _He grabbed his laptop bag and headed for his favorite coffee shop near the campus of his college. He remembered how his mother and stepfather had laughed at him when he told them he wasn't attending college. His stepfather informed him that he was welcome to work at his company but attending college was a non-negotiable. So he picked a major that might actually present a challenge to him-history.

He was surprised at how ignorant he was when it came to human history. Greco-Roman history was his favorite. He also enjoyed studying how humans attempted to explain supernatural phenomena. Being a demon, of course he had the inside scoop but it was still interesting.

"Hello, Shuichi."

Kurama looked up. It was Benjiro, or Ben for short; a fellow history major who shared many classes with Kurama and was also in his study group. He glanced up at the tall man with his thick black hair cut in wavy layers, so that it brushed his cheeks. The fashionable eyeglasses he wore did little to hide his hazel eyes. Very alluring indeed. He was attracted to Kurama, and he knew it, but Kurama had been so wrapped up in Yusuke that he had not considered dating him or anyone else.

"Hello Ben, how are you this evening?"

"Restless. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Kurama moved his bag to allow Ben to sit down. He then motioned for a waitress. Ben ordered a latte with soy milk. Kurama ordered a Carmel macchiato.

Ben laughed. "Have a sweet tooth, do we?"

"Quite right. I am sure I will not be able to sleep tonight."

"Most unfortunate. I am sure Professor Tooya will not be pleased if his star student is sleeping in class."

"I believe that you have outscored me on our last three exams, Ben."

"With substantial effort, I assure you. Perhaps I wouldn't have if you had been to our last few study sessions," he raised his eyebrow in mock admonishment.

Kurama smiled and looked away. "Sorry about that. I've been…busy."

Ben shrugged. "No need to explain. I'm coming out of a rough relationship myself."

Kurama raised a perfectly arched red eyebrow, but remained silent.

Ben continued. "Forgive me, Shuichi I am not trying to pry. I know you are a private person. However, it is obvious. I am sure whomever he or she is kicking themselves about now for losing you, if you'll forgive me for being so direct," he finished, his hazel eyes on Kurama.

Kurama thought for a few moments. "So it's that obvious, is it?" he mused.

Ben felt bolder. "Only to someone like me for several reasons. Like I said, I just ended an unsuccessful relationship a few months back. I'm sure someone as perceptive as you had noticed that I am attracted to you, Shuichi. I was considering asking you out until I saw you at the movies with that guy. Is he the one? He's a little shorter with black hair and brown eyes, nice brown eyes in fact."

Kurama closed his eyes. He could remember it vividly; the only time that Yusuke had ever gone out on a "date" with him. There was a martial arts feature that he had been dying to see and although Kurama wasn't into that sort of feature he agreed to suffer through it for Yusuke's sake. They had run into Ben on the way out of the theater, with a girl from his study group and another student he remembered seeing once or twice. As they exchanged small talk and introductions, neither Yusuke nor Kurama failed to notice the look of polite disappointment in Ben's eyes. Yusuke had joked with him afterwards about Ben having a "thing" for "his fox."

"Yes Ben, you are correct. However, I do not wish to discuss with that with you. I am sure you understand."

Ben nodded. "Of course. However, there is a play in town that Tooya has been going on and on about. He is offering additional points to anyone who goes to the feature and writes a critique of the performance. Would you like to come with me? Strictly as two fellow students seeking extra credit, of course. We could go to the coffee lounge afterwards. No strings attached."

"I have heard the Professor mention it as well. I was considering catching the performance myself. I do not see why we could not go together. Opening night is Thursday, correct?" (Today was Tuesday)

"Yes. The show opens at six so why don't we meet here at four to get good seats?"

Kurama liked how he thought. "Agreed. See you in class tomorrow?"

Ben chuckled. "If you don't oversleep."

"Good night Ben."

"Good night, Shuichi." Ben rose to leave and a funny look came over his face. A look of..awareness…or was it? Kurama followed his line of vision and it led him straight to Yusuke walking toward the café with a look that let anyone who was paying attention know that he could flatten the place with a flick of his finger. Luckily, only two people were paying attention. As he entered the café and approached their table, Kurama had an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

The three of them stood there for moments, but seemed like an eternity to each of them. Ben broke the silence first.

"Hello, nice to see you again! It's Yusuke isn't-"

Yusuke cut him off. "Don't you have some homework to do?"

Ben maintained his look of politeness but Kurama saw something in his eyes; a flicker of something…familiar but he couldn't place it.

Ben continued in his polite tone. "You are correct. See you in class tomorrow, Shuichi." He left.

Yusuke glared at Kurama. "Who was that?"

Kurama's expression was one of casual indifference. "A classmate of mine; and your rudeness to him was completely unwarranted. Now please tell me why you are here." Kurama was irritated by Yusuke's little display, and Yusuke knew it.

Recognition crossed Yusuke's face. "That was the guy from the movie! Is that your boyfriend? We break up for half a day and you already got somebody in my seat?" Yusuke demanded.

"Quite incorrect, Yusuke. A 'breakup' would imply that we were together to begin with, and you and I both know that that was not the case. The only 'relationship' we had was a physical one, which was inadequate."

"We had a good thing-"

"No, _you_ had a good thing. How long did you think I would continue to be your fuck toy, Yusuke?"

Yusuke raised his eyebrow. He had never heard Kurama use profanity outside the bedroom.

"It wasn't like that, Kurama."

Kurama was deeply agitated now. "Then how was it, Yusuke? We had sex. We never went anywhere together, besides that one movie. You won't tell anyone about us and we are _not _in a relationship, as you remind me constantly. What do you want from me? You cannot have it both ways."

"Why can't we just go back to the way we were? We were exclusive, and it was nobody's business."

"A win-win for you. All the sex you want without the hassle of a committed relationship. That's called having your cake and eating it too; and it's very _selfish_ Yusuke. You are only thinking about yourself. I gave you chance after chance. Now I am moving on."

"Listen to me Kurama," Yusuke seethed through clenched teeth. "If I catch you with that…punk…again, I'm gonna kick his goddamn ass…and I _mean_ it." His fist was glowing with ki under the table. Kurama knew this was becoming a dangerous situation.

"Now you listen to me, Yusuke." Kurama's agitation had given way to full blown anger. "Don't you ever, _ever_ threaten me again. Nor will I tolerate any threats to my associates. I think it's time we end this conversation. Please leave before you do something you will regret. I will make by exit as well." Yusuke looked at Kurama. He had that _look _on his face. Whenever he got that look, his rose whip usually made an appearance.

Kurama rose to leave. Yusuke tried to diffuse the situation. "Look, Kurama-"

"I said goodnight, Yusuke." And with that he left.

_**Holy crap! Spirit gun vs rose whip? Is the world safe during this lover's spat? Will Yusuke find out about Kurama's date? Find out next time on Having Your Cake and Eating it Too!**_


	3. Kizewamono

**Last time on **_**Having Your Cake and Eating it Too:**_

**Kurama ends their "relationship". Yusuke's true feelings are revealed. Kurama meets friend at coffee shop. Yusuke shows up, rude to the guy and gives Kurama a little friendly "advice" to keep that guy out of his way. Kurama doesn't take too kindly to being threatened.**

On the walk back to his apartment, Yusuke replayed the events in his mind. _What the hell was that?_ he demanded of himself. _Did I really threaten Kurama? _He had only wanted to talk to him; explain his feelings and ask for a little time. When he saw Kurama with that guy it set him off. He had seen that guy before when he went to a movie with Kurama. He had a thing for the fox, _his fox_. He just to figure out a way to make that happen.

_Kurama was really pissed,_ he thought. _He had that look on his face._ Yusuke knew he was stronger than Kurama but that look in his eyes always sent a chill down his spine. _Whenever he gets that look, someone usually ends up in pieces; courtesy of his rose whip._ His thoughts traveled back to that mystery guy he was with. Ben, was that his name? Tall, with wavy hair and fancy glasses. _Hmpf, _he thought, _prick. There's something strange about that guy, just can't put my finger on it. I need to make good with the fox. I'll let him cool off for a day or two, then apologize and go from there. _Yusuke knew this would be his last chance. If he blew it, he will have lost his fox forever.

Back at his house, Kurama forced himself to calm down. A million questions were running through his mind and they all demanded answers. _Was Yusuke actually upset enough to destroy the whole coffee shop?_ He had felt Yusuke's ki rising rapidly. That, coupled with Yusuke's threat forced an involuntary summoning of Youko, unbeknownst to Yusuke. He had not changed forms, but he felt Youko speaking through him. He knew that Youko tolerated no threats, regardless of personal feelings. He shuddered to think what might have happened if Yusuke had not backed down.

He also struggled to understand Yusuke's reaction. He wasn't just angry and jealous but also…hurt. Again? Kurama thought he had recognized the same look in Yusuke's eyes when he broke things off with him earlier today. Kurama was beginning to do something he only allowed himself to do rarely: doubt himself. He was beginning to suspect that perhaps he had not gauged Yusuke's feelings correctly and was too hasty in his decision. _Perhaps I should have handled it differently, _he thought. _He clearly has feelings for me, but he is afraid of something; perhaps of our relationship ending up like his last one. _ But he knew that if Yusuke really wanted something he would not stop until he got it.

His thoughts moved to Ben. Ben was attractive, after all; he was also extremely intelligent and reserved. In short, Ben was a lot like him-too much like him. It would have been like dating himself, and he was not so narcissistic as to entertain the thought. But there was something else. That evening, before either of them had spotted Yusuke Ben had seemed to sense his presence; also, after Yusuke made that snide remark (Kurama was still pissed about that) there was something in his eyes. What was it? Well, he wasn't going to puzzle over it tonight. He was going to sleep.

As Ben had predicted, sleep was next to impossible for a combination of reasons. The vast amounts of caffeine and sugar in the coffee only served to agitate his already tumultuous thoughts. He spent the entire night in a state of semi-consciousness; his desire for sleep as a relief was being held prisoner by thoughts of Yusuke and unanswered questions about Ben.

His mind finally relented to his body's desperate pleas for relief from his mental distress; and he was able to clench an hour's nap before it was time to wake up and prepare for class. Never needing an alarm clock, his biorhythms woke him up at the proper time whether he wanted it to or not.

During his class, he found it hard to focus on the lecture. His mind drifted elsewhere, back to Yusuke and the situation at the coffee shop the previous day. He also knew that he must rectify the situation with Ben, who was sitting two seats over on the row behind him.

After class he asked Ben to meet him the private study lounge reserved for upperclassmen and graduate students. They took a table in a secluded section in the back corner of the lounge. Kurama wasted no time coming forth with his apology.

"Ben, let me apologize for yesterday's events. Yusuke was extremely rude and his behavior is inexcusable-"

Ben held up a hand to stay his outburst. "No need to apologize, Shuichi. It wasn't your fault. I hold no grudge against you or Yusuke, for that matter. It's forgotten."

Somehow Kurama doubted that but he let the matter drop.

"Anyway, Shuichi, Tooya was going on and on about that play again. I hope it is as good as he is making it out to be; although I am starting to have my doubts."

Kurama nodded in agreement. He was not at all surprised that he and Ben had the same suspicions. However, Ben was still talking. He reached up to run a hand through his thick, wavy hair and his sleeve slid back towards his elbow. The tattoo on his arm caught Kurama's eye.

It was actually not one tattoo, but a series of tiny tattoos, symbols that he had seen somewhere, but for some reason he couldn't place it. The tattoos formed the infinity symbol; a closed double loop that encircled his forearm, right above his elbow. He had not noticed it before, although Ben had worn short sleeves. Kurama focused hard. He knew he had seen those symbols, but for some reason he was drawing a blank. Very unusual for the professional thief, trained at noticing and remembering details.

"Shuichi, are you still with me?" Ben was peering at him over his glasses, a look of concern crossing his face. He followed Kurama eyes to his forearm. He abruptly moved his sleeve down.

Kurama, embarrassed to be caught staring, tore his eyes away from Ben's arm. "I'm sorry Ben, you were saying?"

"I said it's supposed to rain Thursday night, so don't forget your umbrella."

"Thank you Ben, I will see you tomorrow at four, correct?"

"Looking forward to it, Shuichi."

The next day, although bright and sunny, smelled of rain. Kurama met Ben at the coffee shop and they headed over to the theater. It was fortunate that they decided to go two hours early. Although the pair were able to get good seats, many of their classmates had to settle for lousy seats or wait to the next day to see the show. Kurama noticed the way that many of his classmates looked at Ben and him, a sort of knowing look, as if they had been expecting to see them together for some time.

The play was a kizewamono. The plot, although typical for the type of play was nevertheless interesting, particulary to Kurama since he had never seen a gangster play. He couldn't help but draw some similarities to his life in the makai, and also note the stereotypical overdramatizationof the era, which could be expected in order to hook the audience. Of course he would not be including those points in his critique.

He and Ben discussed the play at the coffee lounge afterwards. "Perhaps they overdramatized a bit," Ben commented. Kurama was beginning to wonder if this guy could read his mind. "But I have seen a kizewamono before. Once you have seen one, you have seen them all. There are only subtle differences."

"An excellent point to make in your analysis."

"I suppose so. Although I am sure Tooya would disagree."

"All the more reason; he likes to be challenged."

"You are correct." Ben looked at his watch. "Well I must bid you goodnight, Shuichi."

Kurama rose. "Indeed."

Kurama was surprised that Ben seemed to follow him once they left the coffee shop.

Ben chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not following you," he said, reading Kurama's mind. "My apartment is two blocks and one street over."

"I had no idea you were so close. My house is only a few blocks down from you." They walked together, engaging in idle chit chat, when all of a sudden Ben got a strange look on his face at the same time Kurama felt a massive surge of ki. He recognized that energy signal. The both turned to see none other than Yusuke approaching, with an even more murderous expression than before. Kurama felt anxiety rising in his gut. He peered over at Ben; he had a look of deadly calm on his face. He could sense no anxiety whatsoever in his demeanor.

Yusuke came to an abrupt stop a few yards from Kurama and Ben. He fixed the two with such an intense glare that Kurama was forced to look away. However, Ben met his gaze. "So," Yusuke began. "How was your date? Let me guess, the theater? That's usually what you college boys are into."

"We are not on a date," Ben replied. "We simply-"

"Look, pal I would suggest you get lost, _now_," Yusuke warned him. He took a step forward.

"You know," Ben continued calmly. "Every time I have met you I have been nothing but polite. However, you have never returned the courtesy."

"I …said…get…lost…"Yusuke managed through clenched teeth. "You have no idea who you are dealing with."

"Oh, I think I do."

"Ben, perhaps you should leave," Kurama was beginning to get nervous. He hoped it didn't show in his voice.

Ben raised an eyebrow but his gaze remained locked on Yusuke. "Why should I? I have done nothing wrong here. We are classmates who went to see a play together, nothing more."

"Perhaps," Kurama agreed. "However that makes little difference in this situation." Kurama was mentally pleading with Ben to comply. He wasn't sure what Yusuke might do.

"You should listen to him, bishounen," Yusuke warned for the final time. "You've got no chance here."

"I think I'll stay."

"I could drop you with one blow."

"You are correct," Ben confirmed. "However, I don't think you know who you're dealing with. I know all about you Yusuke Urameshi. And just because you are stronger than me doesn't mean you will defeat me."

"The hell do you mean you know all about me?" Yusuke narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Yes, please explain." Kurama was eyeing him intently.

"No need to look at me like that Shuichi, or shall I say Kurama."

The mention of his demon name by someone outside of his elite circle startled Kurama. "What do you know-"

"I know all about you two, and the other two members of your Rekai Tantei, Hiei and Kuwabara. I know that you, Yusuke are descended from a powerful mazoku demon and I know that your real name is Youko Kurama," he addressed Kurama directly.

"How do you know all of this?" Kurama demanded feeling exposed and uncomfortable. "And why haven't you said anything before?"

"Never had any reason to," Ben answered. "You wanted to pretend to be human and lead a 'normal' human life and there was no reason for me to burst your bubble. It's not like I'm an enemy or a threat. If so, you would have sensed my hostile intentions by now."

"True," Kurama agreed.

"I don't give a damn," Yusuke cut in. "So what the hell are you? Human, or demon or what?"

Ben chuckled. "I think I like the 'or what' answer. Besides, it doesn't matter anyway. As you know, Yusuke, you are not always what you seem-"

Yusuke had him against the wall in a fraction of a second. "Look here, mutherfucker," his eyes were glowing now, the mazoku threatening to emerge. "I'm giving you one last chance. I don't give a fuck who you are, keep your bitch ass away from my fox or your gonna be sorry you were ever born!" Yusuke finished in a growl, vicious and territorial.

Ben maintained his calm demeanor, but now his tattooed arm was emitting a strange yellow aura. "Since we are issuing threats here Yusuke," Ben stated calmly. "I would advise you to let me go or I will be forced to defend myself." Ben's voice, although still calm, had developed an edge to it sent a clear warning that he would not be defeated so soundly as it appeared.

Kurama reached into his hair for his favorite flower.

_**Holy sh-t! It's on now! And just who is this 'Ben'- if that's even his real name? Has Yusuke bitten off more than he can chew? Find out next time on Having Your Cake and Eating it Too!**_


	4. The Binder

**Last time on **_**Having Your Cake and Eating it Too**_**:**

**Yusuke: Resolves to give it one more try with the fox.**

**Kurama and Ben: Go on their "not a date" to the theater for "extra credit". Run into Yusuke on the way home (how convenient).**

**Yusuke: Prepares to open up a can of whup ass on Ben**

**Ben: Reveals that knows all about them**

**Yusuke: Doesn't care. Still wants to kick ass. **

The three of them looked like a still shot from the play that evening. Yusuke with Ben up against the wall, his forearm pressing against Ben's chest; Kurama standing off to the side holding a deadly weapon. The only difference was that Kurama was holding a rose instead of a Katana, although one could argue that the rose was far more deadly than the sword.

Kurama could summon his rose whip at any moment; however what would he do with it? It was clear that he couldn't bring himself to harm Yusuke; and Ben, although having revealed startling revelations hadn't posed a threat either.

"Yusuke," Kurama said calmly. "Please release him."

"What's the matter, fox? You don't want me to beat up your new boyfriend?"

"He is not my boyfriend, and has not harmed you. Why are you acting like this? And what are you doing here?"

"What's the matter fox? Don't want to see me? Just like the other day, I went by your house to talk to you. I figured you might be on campus the other day and I found you in the coffee shop with this jerk here." Yusuke still had his arm against Ben, who was listening to the conversation as if he were not in any danger at all. "I started to go back home tonight, but as I was walking I picked up your energy signal. So I followed it and here we are."

"Are you going to release me or not?" Ben broke in.

"Shut up," Yusuke replied. "I warned you to get lost, you shoulda listened."

"And I warned you that if you didn't release me I would have to defend-"

Yusuke's fist hit air. By the time he whirled around to face Ben it was too late. Ben stretched out his arm and the tattoo's seemed to migrate from his arm, where they wrapped themselves around Yusuke and squeezed him in a vice like grip.

"Mutherfucker!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Let go of me!"

"I am not holding you hostage," Ben replied calmly. "You are being imprisoned by your own energy."

"When I get loose I'm gonna kick your-"

"I don't think so," Ben continued in the same stoic voice. "The spell responds to aggression. As long as you hold on to that belligerent energy you will remain prisoner. And like I said, it's your own energy holding you back."

"You are a binder." Realization slapped Kurama in the face. Why had he not realized it before?

"Quite correct, Shuichi," Ben confirmed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke, as usual, was at a loss.

"A binder manipulates energy, any energy. They can take your own energy away, or use it against you. They can heal, kill or even manipulate your actions with it."

"An excellent breakdown, Shuichi; I couldn't have stated it better myself."

"With that said, I think you should release him now, Ben."

Ben turned to face Kurama. "Why should I? He was clearly going to attack me. And as both you and I have stated he is imprisoning himself."

"But you can still break the spell," Kurama persisted. "I have asked you respectfully. Now I must insist." Kurama tightened his grip around his rose.

Ben gave him a cold stare. Kurama could see the anger and hurt in his eyes. "I see you are prepared to fight me as well, Shuichi. It's too bad, we could have been friends. I hope he is worth it." He turned to leave. "Once I have established a safe distance between me and you two then I will release him. See you around." He walked off.

Yusuke struggled to break free, to no avail. "Why didn't you attack him?" he demanded.

"Because he will release you," Kurama replied coolly.

"You don't know that!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Yusuke, if he was going to kill you he could have done so, very easily in fact. He will release you within a few minutes." Kurama could smell the rain, closer and closer.

"Why are you defending him?"

"You attacked him Yusuke, not the other way around." Kurama was exasperated. He wanted the spell to wear off so that he could go home and try to forget this day ever happened, although he knew there was no chance of that.

_Plip, plip, plip._ The rain began to fall in fat drops. Kurama could feel Ben's spell break. Yusuke sprang free as if he had been released from some invisible rope.

The rain was falling in sheets now. Now that Yusuke was free, Kurama was free to make his exit. He turned to leave.

"Kurama…wait!" Yusuke called, jumping up to follow his fox. He was terrified of what would happen if he let him get away.

Kurama kept walking. He was angry and confused; angry at himself for not having complete control of the situation and confused as to why he was so ready to attack Ben. And Yusuke's feelings were all but in the open now. He had to get home to sort this out. He heard Yusuke calling his name but he didn't slow down. He walked, faster and faster, almost breaking into a run. He didn't stop until he almost crashed into his front door.

No sooner than he was inside and started to peel off his wet clothes did he hear a loud knock on the door. He didn't even have to guess at who it was. He knew that Yusuke would not go away, so he opened the door.

For the first time tonight, he really looked at Yusuke. He was sporting his favorite look. His favorite jeans, with a matching jacket and white t-shirt. The water dripping from every inch of his body only added to his irresistibility. Kurama felt his irritation slip away. He was trying his best to hold on to it.

"Do you have something to say to me, Yusuke?" Kurama asked, with a touch of antagonism in his voice.

"Look, fox, about the way things went down; well I wish it didn't have to happen like that."

"Is that supposed to be an apology?" Kurama raised an eyebrow. He could feel his exasperation returning.

"I want to apologize for the way I have treated you the last few months. And for not telling you how I felt sooner."

"And for the events this past week?"

"Perhaps I could have handled them differently," he admitted. "However, I had to get my point across to him."

"And what would that be?"

Yusuke looked him straight in the eye. "That you are _my_ fox and he needs to back off."

A pleasant shiver raced throughout Kurama's entire body. It happened every time Yusuke asserted this type of dominance. He had never been uke before but Yusuke's power and masculinity made him week in the knees.

"Look, fox," Yusuke had already removed his wet shoes and socks, and was now removing his jacket. His shirt was plastered to his skin, transparent and clinging to every muscle. "He got the message. I was not so trapped as I appeared. All I had to do was relax. But I knew if I broke free I would try to kick his ass again and then I probably _would_ have died. Raizen warned me about binders, an ancient enemy of the mazoku. Too weak to fight so they just use you own energy against you. He called it by a different name, though. That's why I didn't like him the moment I saw him, just didn't know why. It wasn't just that he was trying to push up on you, although that was plenty of reason enough; even though he stood no chance," Yusuke finished with a confident gleam in his eye.

Kurama was impressed. Yusuke's demon instincts were becoming stronger and stronger, and he could control them better.

"But enough about him," Yusuke continued. "I wanted to come over here to tell you how I really felt about you, Kurama." Yusuke flushed slightly and looked away. Kurama gently titled his chin so that he was face to face with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Tell me, Yusuke."

"Kurama, I love you. I love you and I want you, and I always have; since the first time I saw you. I knew I would never love another like I love you."

Kurama was speechless.

"I was afraid, Kurama. I don't want this relationship to end up like my last one. I don't want to lose you. But I shouldn't have turned my love for you into just sex. Can you forgive me Kurama?" His large brown eyes were pleading.

Kurama's eyes were stinging. "Yusuke, of course! I love you! I-"

Yusuke silenced him with a hard kiss and pushed him roughly up against the wall. "Ok, so let's do this right, fox. I'm going to make sure that you can never get away from me again. Everyone will know that you belong to me; or rather we belong to each other. Are you ready?" He had an arm on either side of Kurama, pinning him in. His skin was flushed and his hair was still dripping slightly. His erection was very prominent in his tight, rain soaked jeans. It made Kurama almost weep with lust. Never before had he felt such an urge to submit, to allow himself to be taken. His entire body was trembling with anticipation.

Yusuke imprisoned Kurama's tongue inside his own mouth with his tongue, easily dominating the kiss as Kurama melted like butter in his iron grip. His hands traveled to Kurama's pants. He grasped Kurama's raging erection and squeezed while rubbing back and forth. A throaty moan caught in Kurama's throat as he placed his hands over Yusuke's to apply more pressure and offer some relief to his imprisoned member.

Yusuke slipped his hand inside Kurama's pants, fingering his silky hair and rolling his precious jewels between his fingers. Kurama begged me for release.

"Please, Yusuke…jack me…suck me off…do SOMETHING!" he whined.

"You wanna come, is that it huh, fox?" Yusuke teased, stroking his weeping erection with firm, slow strokes. Kurama was beside himself with lust and attempted to buck into Yusuke's hands but was held fast by Yusuke's firm grip. Kurama's whines went up an octave.

"Yusuke, please…please" he begged.

Yusuke tut-tutted at Kurama's urgency. "So impatient, Kitsune; very unlike you." With his finger, he slowly encircled Kurama's crown; coating his finger with his lovers pre-essence. He licked his finger.

"So tell me fox," his voice was low and sultry in Kurama's ear. "What do you want me to do?"

"Suck me…suck me off," Kurama panted. "PLEASE!"

"If I do," Yusuke continued his torture, "will you promise to be a good fox?"

"I'll be a good fox, I promise!" Kurama whimpered.

"Good boy." Yusuke was already on his knees, taking timid licks at Kurama's pulsating cock. He had never given Kurama head before; the sessions were usually centered on Yusuke getting what he wanted. He wasn't exactly sure of what he was doing, but he knew what Kurama did to him and he liked it so he thought he would just try that.

He focused on the tip, suckling and licking gently before taking the entire head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. Kurama cried out his name and grasped at Yusuke's shoulders.

Yusuke responded by slowly taking more of Kurama's impressive length into his mouth. He held Kurama's hips firm and took his time, moving up and down slowly, he didn't want to gag. Yusuke's inexperience only served to excite Kurama even more. He struggled against the strong urge to grab Yusuke by the back of the head and fuck his mouth without mercy. He settled for gently raking his fingers through Yusuke's hair whispering Yusuke's name over and over again.

Yusuke was enjoying pleasuring his fox, but his lack of experience at this art form had his jaw muscles aching and he was already well acquainted with Kurama's formidable stamina; there was no telling how long he would be on his knees attempting to coax a release from his fox. He also had a desire to taste Kurama's seed; and he couldn't ignore his own cock's pleas to be buried into Kurama's pretty little ass. He needed a magic bullet; an ace in the hole. _How appropriate,_ he thought as he removed his mouth from Kurama's throbbing member to lick his finger. Kurama let out a whimper in protest. Yusuke sated his whines by taking Kurama back into his mouth, and sliding a finger into Kurama's hot, moist depths. His cock pulsated in protest, jealous that his finger was exploring what it so desperately needed. Yusuke was relying on memory to locate his target. He knew he found that little mound of pleasure he was looking for when Kurama squealed and gripped his hair a little tighter. It was time for a little payback; Kurama had tortured him so many times by rubbing and pressing his "hot spot" as he called it that he felt obliged to return the favor. Yusuke began to massage the button back and forth, pressing and releasing while taking as much in his mouth as he could. He knew Kurama was near release.

"Oh, Yusuke, ah, ah Yusuke…oh, god…."

His head thrashed back and forth wildly and he was uttering curses that left Yusuke a tingling with desire. He loved it when the elegant fox talked dirty. He was interrupted by Kurama's orgasm.

"OHHHHHH Yusuke!" Kurama cried out. His entire body went rigid and he gripped Yusuke's hair even tighter. Yusuke drank in every drop of his lover's tangy seed. He caught Kurama before he sank to the ground. He glanced around for a comfortable spot.

Kurama popped his head up. "Looking for something?"

"Yeah, somewhere to fuck you," he answered honestly. "Your expensive couch don't look comfortable or sturdy." Another reason why he spent more time in Kurama's bedroom than anywhere else is because he couldn't stand Kurama's fancy furniture, the French Provincial Couch and the wingback chairs were just too much.

"Well, Yusuke," Kurama had a sinister glint in his emerald eyes, hazy with desire. "You could just fuck me right here, against the wall standing up. Show me no mercy."

Yusuke grinned. "I thought you were going to be a good fox. Gimme one of those seeds, boy."

Kurama reached into his fiery tresses and retrieved a soft, white seed. He sank to his knees and peeled Yusuke's wet pants away from his throbbing cock. His mouth was already watering. He swallowed Yusuke's length in one breath. He sucked hungrily and furiously, as if he had been allowed to eat after being denied a meal for some time.

"Oh, shit fox, don't make me come yet!"

Reluctantly, Kurama released Yusuke's cock from his mouth and coated it with the silky liquid from the seed. Yusuke roughly pulled him up and pinned him against the wall. With his tongue, he assaulted Kurama's mouth and picked him up as if he were as light as a feather. Kurama obediently wrapped his long legs around Yusuke's waist as if obeying some silent command. Yusuke plunged in without warning, preamble or mercy.

"OH!Yusuke!" Kurama cried out in both pleasure and pain, only serving to drive Yusuke on further. Finding his rhythm, he bounced his fox up and down on his waist, burying his head into his lover's neck to listen to his yelps of pleasure.

"You like that fox, don't you? What's my name fox? Say my name."

"Oh, Yusuke, Yusuke, Yusuke…" Kurama sang. His eyes were closed and he was lost in euphoria.

As if on reflex, Yusuke sped up. He knew his climax was approaching. "Tell me fox, who do you belong to? I wanna hear you say it!"

"I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours forever!"Kurama swore his undying loyalty. He raked his nails over Yusuke's back.

"That's what I wanna hear. Oh shit, Kuramaaaaa!" As he exploded inside his lover, he sank his teeth deep into Kurama's shoulder, releasing a substantial amount of ki, enough to stun or even kill an ordinary human or demon. His energy spread through Kurama's body like liquid fire. He managed ease gently down to the floor before collapsing, spent from the incredible night of passion and releasing so much energy into marking his mate. "Now you're mine, fox," Yusuke managed to mumble before drifting off to sleep.

Kurama smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate, silently weeping with joy at having fulfilling his heart's desire.

_**Hells yeah! I know you all are wondering about Ben, that will be taken care of in the Epilogue! **_


	5. Unanswered Questions

**Last time on **_**Having Your Cake and Eating it Too:**_

**Ben reveals the power to bind another's energy and use it against them. He binds Yusuke and makes a clean getaway after Kurama "asks" him to release Yusuke while holding his favorite weapon. Yusuke confesses to Kurama, they kiss and make up. They are officially an item now.**

"So, who the hell is he?" Yusuke demanded. "I don't like him." He, Kurama and the rest of the spirit detective team were sitting in Koenma's office. Yusuke had 'requested' a meeting with him and 'inquired' about Ben's identity.

"Start talking, toddler boy."

That description was not entirely accurate anymore. As ruler of the reikai, Koenma had abandoned his smaller form and no longer sucked on his pacifier; he was powerful enough now to perform the _Mafukan_ without it.

"Well Yusuke," Koenma began, "he could have been you."

"What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I mean I offered him the spirit detective job before you."

"What!"Yusuke shrieked, leaping from his chair. "You mean that pretty boy punk could have been spirit detective?" Yusuke glared at Koenma.

"So what happened, Koenma?" Kurama wanted to know. He wanted to know as much information as possible before he talked to Ben again.

"He declined the position," Koenma said simply.

"Hn. How cowardly of him," Hiei commented.

"Not everybody wants to go around fighting for a living, Hiei." Kuwabara admonished. "Some people want a normal life."

"What you call 'normal' I call incredibly boring," Hiei snorted.

"Perhaps. Did he give a reason for declining the position?" Kurama wanted to know.

"Not really, just said he didn't want to make himself or his family a target."

"Fair enough," Yusuke admitted, reluctantly. He couldn't recall the number of times some enemy he was fighting had threatened Keiko, or anyone else he was close to.

"He has, however from time to time taken up small assignment for me."

"SAY WHAT!" Yusuke shouted. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"You were not available at the time," he explained. "Either because we had fired you or you were in the makai 'finding yourself'."

"Oh, so I take a little time off and you try to replace me?" Yusuke accused.

"No," Koenma answered, "as I said you were not available. And I offered him the job before I offered it to you, Yusuke."

"So you have already stated," Kurama cut in, with an unreadable expression on his face. "What kind of assignments did you have him complete for you? And why did you not ask one of us to handle it for you?" Kurama maintained his polite tone but Koenma knew he was offended as well.

"Well Kurama," Koenma sighed. "You and Hiei were in the demon world much of the same time as Yusuke."

"But that still left Kuwabara," Kurama insisted.

"Kuwabara was in school at the time. And I didn't want to send him in alone." Koenma was ready with an answer. He was expecting this interrogation and was well prepared with an answer to every question.

"So what is he? Human? Demon? He gave some smart ass answer when I asked him the other night." Yusuke sneered.

"He is indeed human. However, his is from a special class of humans with superior awareness and abilities. And his soul is immortal."

"I thought everybody's soul was immortal," Kuwabara spoke up.

"Not quite. Both normal human and demon souls can be destroyed under certain circumstances," Koenma explained. "Normally, when a person dies, their soul travels to spirit world for safe keeping. But in Ben and a very select few clans the soul is implanted into another member of the family, preserving the soul with its memories and experiences. If you go by the age of his soul and not his body, he is about the same age as you, Kurama, if not a few decades older."

"What about the binding? Raizen warned me about it. But I thought only demons can do it," Yusuke asked.

"Binding in a demon is a powerful, but rare ability. It is extremely rare in humans, almost unheard of. Ben's family is only one of four human ones that we know of with the ability. In Ben's family, he is the first one born in eleven generations with the ability. He relied on his memory for training and eventually mastered the technique. He could have killed you the other night, Yusuke."

Yusuke glowered at Koenma, his fists were clenched and he was glowing with ki at the memory of his humiliation; and Koenma's casual mentioning of it. "Fat chance, toddler boy."

"However, Yusuke, you were always one for the eleventh hour victory," Koenma reassured him. "Always pulling a rabbit out of the hat at the last minute."

"Yeah, well if I see that bitch again, it's over for him." Yusuke threatened.

"I'll keep that in mind Yusuke. Although I am sure Ben will keep his distance. Believe it or not, he does his best to avoid confrontation. Had you not attacked him you probably never would have found out about him."

"You attacked him, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. "Why? He doesn't seem like a hostile guy."

Hiei smirked. He already knew the answer; but had not bothered to fill his partner in.

"What? Shorty didn't tell you? He tried to push up on my fox," Yusuke replied.

"No, Hiei did _not_ tell me," Kuwabara narrowed his eyes and fixed Hiei in a glare. "However, that's not the point. If you had been straight up with Kurama from the beginning then none of this would have happened."

"Whatever. It's over now. He knows not to try it again, or I'll kick his pretty boy ass."

"Well, if that's all," Koenma stood up, "I have other matters that require my attention. Do you have any more questions?"

"Yes," Kurama spoke up. "What kind of assignments did you have him complete?"

"Mainly apprehension of small-time demons. His binding ability made him a perfect candidate."

Kurama and Ben sat together in the coffee shop. The tension in the air was thick, very thick. Ben regarded Kurama coldly. "What is it, Shuichi?"

"I'm not sure about how to approach this; but I feel I owe you an apology."

"Oh really? For what? Preparing to summon your most deadly weapon to slice me in half?" Ben's voice was full of anger and resentment. He met Kurama's gaze with a cold, accusing stare.

"Ben, you knew how I felt about Yusuke-"

"And you knew I wouldn't have harmed him," he cut Kurama off.

"I couldn't afford to take the risk."

"Oh, come now, Shuichi. Is that the best you can do?"

"I prefer not to be blindsided. I had no idea that you had any reikai energy. If I had known, perhaps I would have taken a different approach."

"Let me ask you this: If you were in my position would you have revealed yourself to me?"

"No," came the honest answer.

"Exactly. If we had gotten together and it became serious I would have revealed myself. However, you made your choice. I am sure you are happy and have no regrets. Do not insult my intelligence by pretending you would have handled things differently if given the chance to do it again."

Kurama was right; Ben was too much like him. It was almost creepy.

"Well I have a question for you. I am familiar with binders, and their symbols. But when I saw them, I somehow drew a blank, mysteriously. Did you manipulate my thoughts?"

"Yes, I did." Kurama went to speak but Ben would not be interrupted. "If you were in my position you would have done the same thing. You had your guard down and I didn't want you to find out that way. Have you ever used your dream flower pollen on someone you cared about?"

Kurama's silence gave him his answer. "Exactly. I think that we're done here. I won't pretend this won't have an effect on our rapport, but I will remain civil."

"Thank you." Kurama knew he could not expect more than that. He wouldn't have much contact with Ben anyway. That was Yusuke's only request. "Stay away from that punk," he had told him. He was aware that Kurama was meeting him today to clear things up and reluctantly agreed. "Just this once," he had stipulated.

Yusuke and Keiko sat beside each other on a bench in the park.

"Look, Keiko I'm sorry for how things went down. I-"

"No, _I'm _sorry Yusuke. I couldn't accept your demon side and tried to turn you into something you could not be."

"Forget about it. I put you through so much, anyhow. You deserve a predictable, boring husband that you don't have to worry about all the time."

Keiko laughed. "It wasn't meant to be anyway. I saw the way you used to look at Kurama," she said sadly.

Yusuke had no idea. "Keiko, I'm sorry. You know I care about you-"

"And I care about you as well. But just because everyone was expecting us to be together doesn't mean it was meant to be."

Yusuke laughed. "You're right, Keiko. You always are."

_**Awww, wasn't that sweet? Good luck Yusuke and Kurama! As for Keiko and Ben, I am sure you will find Mr. Right eventually!**_

_**As usual, thanks for all your support! NG714**_


End file.
